We Will Be Okay
by dragonsxsnowflakes
Summary: *This is the new We'll Be Okay. To see original, go to my profile* Hiccup glanced up at Jack, observing his face while the older boy concentrated on destroying Bunny in their video game. How did this happen? When did his best friend, the one who saved his life, start to look like that? Sound like that? When did Hiccup start to see his best friend... as more than his best friend?
1. Hiccup and Jack

The rain from the night before collected in a muddy way. Hiccup Haddock realized this when he was shoved into a watery mud puddle. The brown liquid stained his clothes and splashed onto his face. The seven-year-old didn't need to turn around to know who it was; Sheldon, Hiccup's bully.

Sheldon was older than him by three years, and he used that to his advantage. He had a small group of followers, and they helped pick on Hiccup. Hiccup didn't think they were actually his friends. He only ever saw them together when they surrounded him, either taunting or beating him.

Hiccup turned around but he stayed on the ground, knowing he would only get shoved back down again. Sheldon laughed at Hiccup's muddy face. "Wow, didn't see you down there, loser. Stay out of my way next time." Sheldon jumped towards Hiccup, making him flinch back into the puddle. He shivered from the cold October air blowing into his wet clothes.

Hiccup nodded at Sheldon's words, trying to avoid further damage. His wide eyes stared at Sheldon as the older boy stepped back from the street.

The bus screeched to a stop next to Hiccup, and he scrambled away from the road. He didn't even hear it come up, the rumbling clouded by the pounding in his ears. He stood up, being careful to not get too close to Sheldon or his "friends."

Hiccup stood out of the way and let the other kids get on first, before climbing the big steps onto the bus. He was starting up the steps when the grouchy, old bus driver stopped him in his tracks, calling out at him. "Just what do you think you are doing getting on my bus like that? Don't you have any sense?"

Hiccup stared up at the man in fear. He wouldn't mind sitting in a bad seat because of his clothes, even though they were all stained and wet. He stuttered, "We-well I m-mea-"

"I am not letting you on my bus like that, boy. I am not cleaning up after your muddiness just because you can't stay clean." Hiccup knew he would get in trouble, the bus driver had not seen Sheldon push him. "So? You gonna get off, or what? I don't have all the time in the world kid!" the bus driver growled at him.

"H-How am I supposed to get to school?" Hiccup asked, his shrill voice creeping higher in worry and fear. The driver scoffed, "I don't know, walk! Just go on, get! I've got kids that don't make messes of themselves to pick up!"

Sheldon, who was right in front of him, turned around to face Hiccup. His arm swung out, knocking Hiccup right off his feet, stumbling off the bus and landing on the sidewalk. Sheldon gasped out in fake concern and he turned to the bus driver, apologizing. Hiccups bottom lip trembled as the bus driver ignored him. He practically soothed Sheldon, like he had lost his pet. Sheldon shot a wicked smile in Hiccups direction. The shaking boy knew the bus driver wouldn't punish Sheldon, whether he had seen the truth or not.

That's who Hiccup was. The small, shy, awkward boy who makes a mess of everything. Anytime he tries at anything he messes up. Nobody liked having him around, not even his dad, who "always has his mess to clean up." Once Hiccup tried to play football with his dad, Stoick 'The Vast', to try and impress him. He wanted to show him he was tough like his cousin, Steven 'Snotlout' Jorgenson.

His father had always preferred Snotlout. When they did play and Hiccup ended up getting hurt, he would run off to his mother, crying. He had always tried to hold them back, but he couldn't.

Stoick had, of course, felt bad.

But he still told Hiccup he should be more tough about it. That scars are something to be proud of, something to show his Viking heritage. Stoick was always so proud of scars and injuries and being a 'Viking'...

But Hiccup wasn't. He didn't get it. He was like a talking fishbone compared to literally _everyone else in his family._

The bus driver pulled away from the sidewalk, leaving Hiccup there. He went to stand up, but a kid threw a large eraser out the window, smacking Hiccup right in the head. He stumbled off his feet again, and he landed back on the ground. Luckily, his dragon backpack had cushioned his fall.

He sat up, rubbing his forehead where the large eraser had made the impact. He looked at the pink eraser sitting so still, so little compared to the road. He looked up right as the bus turned a corner, out of site. He didn't understand. Why did they hate him so much? What did he do?

Hiccups lower lip trembled as tears started slipping out of his eyes. He began to shiver as he walked home, clothes still damp. He didn't know what his dad was going to do, most likely not care.

His parents knew about the attacks on Hiccup. Sometimes his father did care, even calling the school.

They never did anything about it.

So he would tell Hiccup to toughen up, be more like a Viking, and then act like it never happened.

His mother, Valerie, was the one who actually comforted him, and Hiccup knew he was more like her than his father. But she could never do anything either. Hiccup either didn't know their names, or Sheldon threatened him not to tell. What happened on the bus this morning proved his reasoning.

Even if his parents went to the school about it, they couldn't - no, _wouldn't_ , do anything about it. Hiccup was the talking fishbone, the mess up, the one who can't do anything right. He always got into trouble for little things. He wouldn't do his work in favor of drawing. Or sometimes he would get distracted or bored. He would wander off, following his imagination. He never liked participating in the scream-fest they called recess

Hiccup would never tell his mother how he felt. Definitely would not his father about how he felt.

About how he completely hated himself.

There had to be something wrong with him for all these people, even his own father, to hate him. To not care about him.

Sometimes Hiccup wished he never existed, but he would never tell anyone that. That would make his dad worse, and disappoint his mom. If people at school found out, they would make fun of him for that too. He couldn't tell anyone.

He walked up to his house, seeing both of his parent's cars in the driveway. Good, they are both still home. He would have preferred only his mom to be still home, to not face his dad, but it was okay. He would just take his father's words. He knew his father wasn't trying to be mean, but his words still hurt. "He has always been different.","Why can't you be more like Snotlout?" , "Be tougher.", "Be stronger.", and more.

Hiccups tears hadn't dried by the time he walked through the door. The warmth of the house made his face feel warm, making it feel puffy. He dropped his muddy bag on the floor, standing there. Valerie came into the foyer, gasping at Hiccups appearance. Stoick was right behind her, frowning at Hiccups muddy face and clothes.

"Hiccup! Oh my gods, what happened to you?" She asked, trying to keep her voice calm. She squatted down next to Hiccup, whose eyes began to water again, and he went to wipe his face as he cried. The mud didn't come off, only streaked it further across his face. Stoick lowered himself down next to Valerie, rubbing Hiccup's shoulder. He didn't know quite what to say to comfort his stricken son. He wanted to, but he didn't know how. He wished Hiccup was stronger, so he wouldn't always be getting hurt.

Hiccup cried for several minutes, hiccups erupting from his throat. He tried choking out the words about what happened, but he was hardly able to speak. Valerie seemed to understand, brushing his bangs back from his face.

Sure enough, there was a small bruise forming on the corner of his forehead. Stoick frowned deeper, and he stood up, reaching for the house phone. Hiccup kept shaking, his little frame jumping from the involuntary function. Any other time, the action would have caused giggles and laughter, but the air was much too tense.

"Stoick, what are you doing?" Valerie called, standing up but still holding Hiccup's hand. "I am calling that school. Val, I will not watch my son be treated like that. Other students can be handled differently but from an adult? No. Hiccup can learn to stand up to another student, but what is he supposed to do with an adult? Especially one who was responsible for his safety." Stoick shook his head with disapproval. He held the phone up to his ear before walking away, his strong voice disappearing.

Hiccup lowered his head in shame when his father said he could stand up to other students. No, he couldn't. Valerie leaned down, placing a gentle kiss on Hiccup's forehead. Se brushed her fingers over his bangs, careful about the bruise.

She knew Stoick cared about Hiccup so much, loved him, but he had a very hard time showing it. All he wanted was for Hiccup to be able to protect himself. Stoick had lost his father at a very young age. While that wasn't on the bucket list anytime soon, he wanted to make sure Hiccup was safe and strong.

But Hiccup didn't know that, and he sure as hell didn't see it that way.

Valerie placed another kiss on Hiccup's forehead as she rubbed his back as he tried to control his tears. His father sighed as he walked back in, leaning against the table that held the phone. He turned to look at his son, who refused to meet his eye, hiccups still present. Stoick looked down at Hiccup with sorrow in his eyes.

"The school said they would investigate, but from now on, one of us will be driving you to and from school. You might have to get up a little earlier and stay at school a bit later because of work, but it will be okay."

Stoick bent down to Hiccups level, placing a hand on Hiccup's arm. "Is that okay, Hiccup?"

Hiccup nodded, a hiccup shaking his body before he met his father's eye. A strained smile popped up on Stoick's face for a brief second before he stands up, "You should get cleaned up. I will call into work to let them know I might be a bit late. Val, you go on."

Valerie nods, hugging Hiccup as close as she could without getting dirty herself. She stood up, saying goodbye to both of them, and she was gone.

Hiccup and Stoick stood in the foyer together. Neither knew what to say, avoiding each other's eyes. Hiccup's little body shook every so often with a squeak erupting from his throat.

They never made eye contact before Hiccup scooted past him, not saying a word. Stoick turned to watch his son go, wanting to say something, anything, but he couldn't. He didn't know what to say.

He sighed and ran a hand over his face when he heard the shower turn on, and he picked up the phone to call work.

Jackson Overland gripped the corner of the wall with his small hands. Peeking with wide, scared eyes, he looked downstairs at his mother and father.

They were fighting.

Again.

His father had been out all night again, and he wouldn't tell his mother why or where. His dad did this a lot. He used to tuck him in at night. He would kiss him on the head and ask about his day. Not anymore.

Now he left in the morning for work, and wouldn't come back until way after Jack was supposed to be asleep. Tonight though, their yelling at woken him up, prompting him to sneak out of his room to watch them.

His mother, Helen, was pregnant. Like _pregnant_. Jack didn't know exactly how far along she was, only that it was gonna be soon that he had a younger sibling. He was excited about it, but he didn't think his dad was. He never sat down with his mom, never spoke about the baby.

He was never home anymore.

He didn't even play with Jack anymore like they used to.

He always told Jack that he didn't have time, or he got called late into work.

Anytime he tried asking his mother what was wrong with his father, she always put this fake smile on her face. She always told him not to worry, that he was just stressed about his job.

A couple times, he had seen a bruise on his mother's face, and some on her arms. She had told him it was from when she had slipped in the shower or bumped her arm on the counter when he was at school.

He never believed her.

They were still yelling at each other. Michael smacked a glass off the counter, shattering it against the floor. He could hear his mother yelp, tears flowing down her face. He wanted to go help her, but he didn't want to step between them. That is until he saw his father's hand swing up, smacking his mother's cheek.

The sharp sound seemed to echo throughout the house as everything froze.

The seven-year-old gasped and he darted down the stairs. He almost slipped on his pajamas before he shoved his father away from his mother. Even he knew you weren't supposed to hit girls.

The impact didn't do much, but Jack still stood between the two warring adults. His brown eyes glared up at his father, little fists clenched at his side. His piercing voice yelled out, "Don't hit Mommy!"

Michael, Jack's father, took a step back from his son. Anger still filled his eyes, but it dissipated when he saw the tears in Jack's eyes. His messy bangs covered his eyes, but he didn't move them away from his father.

Michael leaned against the kitchen counter with his hands, mumbling an apology to Jack. The boy didn't miss the fact that his father had spoken to him, not his mother.

Helen stood, clutching her chest. She had never wanted Jack to see anything like that, but now he had.

Tears streamed down her face, and Michael turned and walked upstairs to their bedroom.

Jack's tense shoulders finally relaxed when he heard the door shut. He turned and wrapped his little arms around his mother, careful of her protruding belly.

"I'm sorry for being up so late, Mommy. Are you okay?" Jack asked, his face muffled by her clothes. Helen nodded, tears still running, but she still hugged Jack to her. "I'm okay, I promise."

She knew the whole experience had scared Jack, so she pulled back, rubbing his face with her thumbs. "Let me clean up this mess," she gestured to the broken glass, "And then I'll tuck you back in bed, okay?"

Jack nodded, but he still went to help his mother. After sweeping up the glass in silence, they walked upstairs together. "Jack, I will be right back, okay? Go to your room."

Jack looked up at his mother with worry when she started off towards her bedroom, where his father was. She nodded her head, reassuring him.

He walked back to his room with hesitance, still watching as she went in and shut the door. He stood in his doorway for several minutes, waiting for her to come back out.

He couldn't help but almost cry when he sees her exit, clutching a pillow and a blanket to her side.

He understood immediately.

He ran to his bed, clearing off his stuffed animals, except his white owl. That's his favorite.

He helped her climb into his small bed with him, and he handed her his stuffed animal. "You need him more than I do, Mommy. He is really soft."

Jack stared up at his mother, not understanding the tears that welled up in her eyes. "Thank you, Jack," She choked out. She hugged the stuffed animal and Jack as close as she could get them, whispering to Jack, "Good night."

The boy clutched his mother to himself, struggling to push the recent events from his mind.

…

Jack jumped off the last step on his bus, almost tripping over his own feet. Laughter escaped his mouth, even as he pranced ahead of his friends. He turned to walk backward, staring as they all followed with the same carefree laughter.

Astrid Hofferson caught up with him first, being one of the most competitive out of Jack's large group of friends. Her blond braids swung behind her shoulders as she turned around. Camille "Camicazi" Cooke followed right after her.

Even though they weren't related in the least bit, they could be sisters. Camicazi left her long blond hair down and messy, and her blue eyes were a shade lighter than Astrid's.

Of course, Steven "Snotlout" Jorgenson came up next. Right beside him was E. Aster Bunnymund, or Bunny, as everyone called him. The "E" stood for Eleazar. Yeah, his parents are weird.

"Jack, wait up for us!" Anna "Tooth" Parker called out. She was a tiny girl, and her mother was a dentist, passing on the obsession with teeth. Next to her was Finn "Fishlegs" Ingerman.

Snotlout was the one who gave him the atrocious nickname. He said it was because he was tired of being the only one with a "bad" nickname. He justified it by how much smaller his legs looked compared to the rest of his large body.

Jack looked back from talking to Astrid about sports to answer Tooth. First, though, he spotted the twins, Riley "Ruffnut" and Taylor "Tuffnut" Thorston.

They lived up to their names, being ruff, tuff, and nutty. They both had long hair because Tuffnut refused to ever cut his hair. They were poking at a slug on the sidewalk with a stick when Jack laughed at them, "Come on guys!"

The twins looked up, ditching the stick and running after their friends. They caught up to Pitchiner "Pitch" Black and Sanderson "Sandy" ManSnoozie, teasing them.

Pitch was the tallest. Most of the time nobody believed him when he said he was only seven, due to his height and mature attitude.

But Sandy was the shortest out of the group, because of his dwarfism. He was also mute.

Jack suspects they became friends because there was never any expectation for conversation. He almost laughed at the image of the two opposites walking side by side. So different, yet drawn together in friendship.

They, along with Bunny, were a grade higher than the rest of them. It wasn't all that surprising either; they were all so much more mature.

Tuffnut ran up, catching up to Jack. "Hey Jack, could all of us come over this weekend? Your backyard is the _best_." He leaned back, letting his arms go limp, and his wide eyes added to his exaggeration.

Jack shrugged his shoulders, turning to face everyone else. "You guys wanna? I'm sure my mom won't mind, but I might have to ask my dad."

Jack looked away from his friends, scratching his arm, uneasiness creeping in. Last night's events came flooding back to his mind, and he wasn't ready to tell his friends yet.

Everyone became ecstatic about the idea. They all agreed to ask their parents about it tonight. The group walked over to the small park that was near the front of the neighborhood. It was the place they came to all the time to play games or to hang out after school.

They played for the next hour, talking about who was gonna bring what. Bunny had the _best_ blankets, and Tuffnut and Ruffnut could sneak in a horror movie.

Tooth wasn't allowed to bring food anymore though. Her mom only packed healthy "teeth-friendly" food. Now Sandy and Snotlout had to bring extra food.

When the sun started to set, Jack ran home after they all dispersed to their own homes. He lived closest to Astrid, and they raced to the stop sign that set them off in separate directions.

Of course, they argued over who won.

They laughed it off as they saw Astrid's mom drive by, coming home from work.

Astrid hopped in the front seat as her mother said hello to Jack. They waved bye, Astrid hanging halfway out the window before her mother yanked her back in the car. Jack watched, laughing as he heard Astrid's yell of protest. He turned and ran the rest of the way home.

Jack walked inside, dumping his book bag on the floor with his zip-up jacket before walking into the kitchen. He was about to ask his mom about his friends coming over when she interrupted him, "Jack, please hang up your jacket."

He ran back to the door and hung up his jacket. He walked back into the kitchen and he finally noticed his mother's face.

It was forlorn, and there was a single tear running down her face. It ran over the light bruise where his father's hand had connected the night before. One hand was over her mouth, hiding her deep frown, and the other was holding a note out in front of her.

Jack couldn't read what was on it, but he guessed it was what made her cry.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" he walked up to her with low steps, sitting on the bench next to her. She folded the paper in half, blocking his eyes from reading it.

"Jack," her voice was unwavering, "Your father is...going to be gone for awhile, alright?" She did not meet Jack's confused eyes, looking ahead of her. Another tear slipped out of her eye as she finished speaking. Her throat tightened, trying to keep her tears under control. Her hand came and wrapped around her stomach, and Jack opened up his mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

He didn't understand. Why didn't he understand? He wanted to help his mother but he didn't even understand why his father was going to be gone. Things would work out, right?

"So like he is gonna be at work for awhile?" he finally muttered.

He regretted the question when he saw his mother's eyes shut tight, pushing out the last tear. She turned to him, looking him in the eye. "No Jack, I...I don't know when he will be coming back, okay?"

Jack's eyes began to mirror his mother's, and they welled up with confusion.

She cleared her throat, continuing. "You don't have to worry about him waking you up at night, or…" Her hand brushes against her bruised cheek. "Anything you need, just ask me. You can tell your friends if you want, but just say he is off visiting family, okay?" She swiped her thumbs over Jack's watery eyes, wiping away his tears.

Jack noticed the distress in her eyes, and he nodded. "Okay, Mommy." He didn't want to ask her about his friends now. Not today. Not now. He couldn't stop thinking about the note and his father and when he was coming ba-

"So what were you going to say when you came inside sweetie?"

Jack's eyes darted to his mothers, and he tried to ignore the forced smile on her face. He swallowed before mumbling, "It's okay, it was nothing."

Helen shook her head, "No, Jack, just ask, please. I need something to clear my mind anyway." Her smile became genuine and he knew she was going to be okay. Jack smiled up at her, thoughts shifting back to the weekend.

"Can my friends come over this weekend?... it's okay if they can't." His eyes were hopeful, but he knew it was okay if she said 'no.'

Helen nodded her head, "Jack it would be great if they came over. It would be nice to have them around." She laughed at his ridiculous, big smile, and he threw his arms around his mother. She hugged him back, telling him to be careful about her belly.

"Oops, sorry Mommy. Is the baby okay?" Jack stares at his mom with wide eyes, whispering. He always did worry about the baby. Helen laughed again, nodding her head 'yes'. Jack ran to the phone, calling all his friends. He too excited to wait until tomorrow to tell them.

Helen watched his eyes light up talking to them as she makes dinner. Jack has to lean away from the phone when Tuffnut answers the phone, midst of wrestling with Ruffnut. He spends the rest of the night talking to his friends until he sits down and eats dinner with his mother.

The setting sun flowed through the windows, bathing them in warm light as they ate. They sat and spoke about school, his friends, and moving forward.


	2. Jack

"Jack, call 911."

Jack looked up from his place on the couch. He had been watching t.v. when he heard his mother's calm voice, although it shook with worry.

Her hand was shaking as she stroked her large stomach. It had been a month since Jack's father left, and after the second week, he had stopped asking.

Now Jack stared up at his mother with confused eyes. She seemed fine, but a little scared, despite the small shaky smile gracing her lips. She looked up from her round stomach when Jack spoke. "Why? What's wrong, Mama?"

Their identical eyes met and Helen repeated herself. "Jack, call 911. My water broke."

Jack's eyebrows furrowed in confusion before his brown eyes widened in complete fear. He scrambled off the couch and stood, panting, in front of his mother. The floor beneath her feet was wet, and she stood clutching her stomach. He walked over to her slowly, holding his hands out as if afraid to touch her.

"Mama, are you okay?" His high-pitched voice asked, cracking with fear and uncertainty. He didn't want his mother to hurt. Helen shook her head, trying to keep her breathing under control.

She could tell Jack was terrified, and she didn't want to upset him even more by letting her pain push through.

She could feel the pressure pushing down on her abdomen, shooting pain through her hips and down her legs. She couldn't believe how fast this baby was coming. She gritted her teeth before speaking to Jack once again.

"Jackson, please get the phone and call 911. Everything will be okay baby, just brea-"

She winced and hissed in pain, supporting herself against the counter. She panted, but she said no more when Jack ran to the counter, jumping up to grab the phone. The phone charger fell to the floor when he yanked the phone away, but neither mother or son cared at the moment.

He watched his mother wince and groan and tears started welling in his eyes. His mother was in pain and he didn't know what to do. He scrambled to dial the number that his mother had ingrained into his brain since he could walk. Jack shuddered when he heard the monotone voice speak.

Jack shifted back and forth on his feet as he watched his mother hunch over, her face screwed up in pain. The six-year-old boy almost sobbed into the phone before finding his voice.

"H-Hi, my name is Jack. Um," He swallowed back his tears thickly, "My mommy is having her baby and I don't know what to do." Jack sobbed into the phone. He stepped over to her, wanting his mother's comfort, but he knew he had to be strong for her now.

"Jack," His mother panted, "Tell them I cannot drive right now."

Jack repeated her words, and he stuttered when the operator asked for his address. His mind went completely blank.

It was getting harder for him to breath, and he was starting to become light-headed. He looked around his kitchen, trying to remember the words on his mailbox, or what his mother always told him.

He looked at his mother with wide, tear-filled eyes and their eyes met. Helen nodded at her son, trying to comfort him. She controlled her breathing, sucking air in through her nose before out her mouth. In the nose and out the mouth. In and out.

Jack stood there, never breaking eye contact with his mother. He copied her breathing for several moments, ignoring the voice on the phone. He finally calmed down enough, and his mind cleared. "Uh-I um," Jack tripped over his words before he could finally speak.

"My addre-my address is 237 Maplewood Drive. Please hurry." Jack's voice cracked and dropped the phone on the counter. He walked over to his mother, tears falling down his cheeks. He reached out his hand, and she snaked her hand into his. They held hands for several minutes, no words breaking the silence.

Jack jumped when he heard a loud knock at the door before it swung open. Two paramedics carrying a gurney walked in. They spotted the distressed mother and the sobbing child, and Jack clutched to his mother.

Everything else went by so fast for Jack. They took his mother out to the ambulance truck, and he climbed in with her.

He stayed by her side, and even though he didn't feel scared anymore, tears still streamed down his face.

The ride to the hospital was quick.

Jack fought against the nurses holding him. They prevented him from going with his mother as they rolled her away. They kept telling him he was not allowed in there, but he could hear his mother's groans of pain.

He had to be there for her.

And they wouldn't let him.

He thrashed in their arms, but he couldn't break free.

He yelled after his mother, tears streaming hard down his face. He couldn't believe they would keep him from his mother. Jack sobbed as he heard the nurses calm voice.

"It's okay, it's okay. Your mother is going to be just fine, you have to let them do their job. They are going to help your mommy."

Jack let out a whine, finally going limp in the nurse's arms. He let her lead him to the waiting room, and she stayed with him for the next hour and a half.

Jack began pouting. He whipped around towards the soft-eyed nurse who had sat with him. He crossed his arms, standing up to face the nurse.

"You said my mommy was going to be fine! You lied to me, she isn't here!" He pointed his finger at the wide-eyed nurse, unsure what to say. He was about to keep yelling at her and he heard his mother's soft, but tired voice call out to him.

"Jack, be nice." Jack spun around, and he saw his mother rolling towards him in a wheelchair, a nurse pushing behind her. She looked tired, weak, and worn.

"You can't walk anymore?!" Jack yelled out in a loud worried voice, and he ran up to his mother, stopping short in horror.

He opened up his mouth to speak, to freak out more like it, when Helen raised her finger, silencing him. He froze with wide eyes, and he slowly closed his opened mouth. He let his shoulders relax from their raised position, allowing his mother to speak.

"Jack, I can still walk," She wiggled her feet. Helen watched the smile grow on Jack's face at the reassurance of her walking abilities.

"I am just sore and tired right now. Now, come here. Slowly." She whispered to him, gesturing with one hand for him to come closer. She was holding up a tiny bundle of blankets, pressed closer to her chest.

Jack took careful steps forward, his eyes wide as the little bundles front came into view. He took his mother's hand, gripping it. He didn't want to mess up. He was going to meet his new sibling!

He nervously swallowed, unsure what to say. His eyes finally landed on the small baby bundled in his mother's arms.

Jack gasped, and his eyes started stinging with his rising tears. He couldn't believe that he actually had a younger brother or sister. He looked down at the small, pink-cheeked baby sleeping in his mother's arms.

Awe filled his eyes, and he was so enthralled looking down at the perfect and healthy baby. He didn't feel his mother's hand leave his hand to wipe away the tear that had slipped down his cheek.

He jumped at the touch, and he wiped away at his eye with the back of his hand.

"What's its name?" Jack asked, his voice thick with emotion as he tried to hold back his tears. Helen giggled at her emotional son, endearment filling her features. She sighed with content, "It's a girl. Her name is Emma. Emma Marla Overland."

Jack nodded his head roughly, his bottom lip trembling. He wiped his eyes again before letting out a shaky breath. He couldn't believe he had a baby sister. He stuttered out a laugh, throat choking up with tears.

"I like that name, Mama." That's all Jack could say, his mind was still running with the thought that he had a baby sister. His tears finally stopped, but he was still shaking.

A doctor walked out with a clipboard in his hand. He lifted up a sheet of paper, calling out "Overland?" He walked over when a nurse waved him over. He smiled down at the little boy and the woman sitting in a wheelchair.

"Hello, Miss. Overland. I wanted to come by and check to make sure everything was alright. You do realize you are going to have to stay here for the next couple of days, so your body can recover properly. Is there anyone your son can stay with, a spouse or his father could watch him?"

Even though the man was nice and polite, Jack turned and glared up at the doctor. His little hands tightened into fists as he yelled up at the professional man.

"My daddy left last month, so I'M going to help her!"

The doctor glanced at Helen with sympathy. Helen sighed, about to stop Jack when he continued speaking. He crossed his arms, narrowing his eyes.

"And I can watch after myself, I'm a big boy now. I'm almost seven."

Jack tilted his chin up at the doctor and he scooted closer to his mother. Helen smiled softly, fatigue covering her features. She did not bother to even correct Jacks rudeness. The doctor also cracked a smile at Jack's audacious nature.

"Well, since you are the man of the house, I need to know. Are you going to take care of your mother when she comes home?"

The doctor bent down to Jack's level, asking him with a serious playfulness in his eyes. Jack nodded his head with determination, eyes still glaring.

They stayed that way even when the doctor laughed. He ruffled Jack's fluffy, feathery hair, but the boy didn't move.

Jack's eyes softened only when he turned back to his tired mother. He uncrossed his arms, and with worry, asked his mother, "Mommy, are you really going to have to stay here?"

He watched his mother nod with exhaustion.

"Well, where am I going to stay?" Jack mumbled.

He brought his fingers together, picking at his nails dejectedly. Helen sighed, running her hand through Jack's hair before coming down to rest on his face. Their eyes met, and she smiled reassuringly at him. He gave her a half smile before she spoke.

"I will call Bunny or the twins, and I will see if you can stay with them for a couple days. Will that be alright, Jack?" She asked, and a nurse handed her a phone from the check-in desk. Jack nodded with a smile.

"Can it be Bunny? I haven't been over there in a while." Jack asked, eyes looking up with hope. Helen nodded, smiling, and he watched as she dialed in Bunny's mother's number.

He wasn't listening as they spoke, staring down at the little baby in his mother's right arm. He watched her small face sleeping, not a worry in the world. Jack almost stepped away in fear when the baby stirred in the bundle of blankets.

Jack's eyes watched in wonder when Emma's blinked open slowly, adjusting to the light. Jack watched as they traveled around the room with unfocused eyes.

Jack froze when his little sister's eyes landed on him, and they stopped as if focusing on Jack's scared eyes.

The two siblings stared at each other, entranced in each others presence.

"Oh, Jack! She is looking at you!" Helen said, tenderness in her expression. Jack looked up at his mother and smiled.

The small family stayed in the waiting room, waiting for Bunny and his parents to pick him up.

When the Austrailian family walked through the doors, Jack hugged his mother goodbye. He leaned down, placing a gentle kiss on his little sister's head.

He looked down at the small baby, who was now sleeping again. He whispered,

"I promise I will always look out for you, Emma. I am your guardian, okay?"

He looked at the tiny baby as if expecting a response, but he knew she didn't understand.

He said goodbye to his mother once again before running off with Bunny and his parents. They had also met Emma as well.

That night, Bunny and Jack had sat down with all their other friends in Bunnys basement. His room was actually the entire basement.

They ceilings were low, but it was big and roomy, and carpet covered the floor. He had a big bed with several pillows and blankets, and two bean bags.

The whole basement had been refurbished and redone to make a perfect room for Bunny. The tall boy's three large dogs were laying on the stairs, watching over the group. His parent's always called his room his 'den'.

The next two days went by with no problems. Astrid's parents were more than happy to bring Helen and Emma home. Jack was waiting quietly, but his patience was wearing thin. He jumped up and bounced up and down until his mother and Emma were in the house, safe and sound.

He helped his mother all night. He woke up in the middle of the night, nerves keeping him awake. He snuck into Emma's nursery, wanting his mother to get as much rest as possible.

He watched Emma sleep, afraid she was going to wake up and be scared of being alone.

He never wanted her to feel alone.

He wanted her to know he would never leave her, and that he would always protect her.

Emma stirred in her crib, a small whine coming from her tiny mouth. Jack's eyebrows turned up in concern, reaching through the crib bars. He stroked her face with his fingers in the same gentle way his mother would when he would get upset.

Emma's eyes turned and met his, and her distressed grunts slowed down, becoming quieter. They stopped as Jack kept his eyes on hers.

She reached her hand up, waving it around. Jack giggled, touching his finger to her palm. She gripped his finger, squeezing her tiny fist.

Jack smiled at her, and his smile grew when she gurgled, her own smile gracing her chubby face.

The next morning, Helen walked into the nursery.

There was Jack. On the floor of the nursery. Right next to Emma's crib.

Both siblings were fast asleep.

Helen leaned against the door frame, crossing her arms with a quiet giggle.


End file.
